powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SkyeGear
Welcome Hi, welcome to Power Rangers Universe! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:1993 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dchallofjustice (Talk) 20:53, October 13, 2009 Promotion Well my friend, looks like we have been promoted. Look forward to working wiht you. Ozu Miyuki 21:13, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Nah. But while you are doing that, I'm going to hit the "Delete" category. I'm sure it's quite large. Ozu Miyuki 21:42, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Well, I had planned to make a thread on Rangerboard, asking opinions and new ideas. Thoughts? Ozu Miyuki 22:47, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Works for me. Do you have IM or anything? Ozu Miyuki 23:14, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Ah. That sucks. I was thinking that might be an easier way to talk. Well my man/woman, if you need anything, just e-mail or send me a message here. :) Ozu Miyuki 03:22, January 29, 2010 (UTC) For the record, I am a guy as well. I just never like to assume anything. Ozu Miyuki 03:28, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Too many pages? I've notcied something. We seem to have many, many pages that contain little information. Do we really need a seperate page for every weapon, zord/mecha, changer/morpher and episode? Ozu Miyuki 20:30, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::No, we don't, and that's actually one of the priorities I have when it comes to fixing this place up. While I don't think we should have HUGE pages with tons of information, having a separate page just for the Power Lance is rather excessive.--Gear-Richie 22:57, January 30, 2010 (UTC) You've got a good start going. If you don't mind, I'm going to work on Sentai arsenal pages. Another thought occurs. I've noticed we have Kamen Rider pages here. Should they stay or go? It's not PR or SS, not to mention there is a Kamen Rider wikia. Ozu Miyuki 00:28, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Hm...There was ONE Power Ranger/Kamen Rider crossover, and it was removed from the Masked Rider continuity because Power Rangers was waning in popularity at the time. I say no, it should be deleted, but we can keep the information on the Friend in Need episodes. --Gear-Richie 00:29, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Yep. I got your message on your page. I've deleted all the Kamen Rider pages here, and am about to start on the Masked Rider thing, and I shall add the new templates as I come across pages that require them. Ozu Miyuki 17:04, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :I was tracking how the Morphin Grid turned got streamlined and finally found this. I agree that in the past there were a lot of overly tiny pages with too little info that could be merged into a medium-sized page, but I think we went a little to extreme by combining everything, as basically we now have season pages, character pages, and (this is where it gets too hefty) a full-blown arsenal page with everything in it. I think yes, things like the Power Lance SHOULD be segregated into one page with the rest of the Power Weapons that form the Blaster, but not everything in one page. If you'd hear me out, it takes away two major aspects of the wikia- loading pages is too much of a burden for heavy pages and also instantaneous searching using the search box has been essentially removed. Perhaps the goal and the ends can meet halfway. Maybe we can employ the same logic the show and the toys use when they bundle together items. Have everything that goes together stay together on a page (i.e. Megazord) and have what comes after be separate from the page (i.e. Dragonzord), instead of how we were back then with everything being separate pages or how we are now with everything being on teh MMPR Arsenal page. This way we can keep pages to a reasonable size.Dchallofjustice 08:54, December 20, 2011 (UTC) ::DC, your specific issue sounds like it has more to do with internet speed than anything else. I think there are redirects that point to a specifically searched arsenal. Even though I'm not admin (at least on here), I'll put in my opinion. The Arsenal and Zord pages I think should stay, we should also create a Mecha/Robo page for the Sentai as well. I think we should get rid of the .gif files for the Overdrive page. As nice as those are, it slows down the page and I'm not sure if its necessary. Gaeaman788: admin on G-Wiki 16:41, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :::The redirects work fine. I'm talking about specifically typing searches. Let's refer to Zords (MMPR). There we have three sentai series worth of Ultrazord systems and the page load is just simply too long. The Gokaiger arsenal contains the ranger keys which on its own is already a hefty article. Also we don't just have zords and arsenal, the paging is inconsistent with some zords being on a zord page while the rest fall under arsenal, such as Arsenal (Kakuranger). I agree about getting rid of the gifs though. As for internet connections, I'm not referring simply to my internet connection. I'm saying we have to have a reasonable page length. Not too short, and not too long. Dchallofjustice 17:00, December 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::I would say splitting the MMPR Zord page by the seasons, but then again the Zords bleed into the next seasons, I think they still use the Dino Megazord for a little bit of season 2, same with the Thunderzords being in season 3 for a bit. I'm all for cutting it up into Zords (MMPR1) etc but we need to do it right.Gaeaman788: admin on G-Wiki 17:38, December 20, 2011 (UTC) You're right about the MMPR Megazords not being good to divide by season. I was thinking to separate them into how they were bundled in the shows. Megazord, Dragonzord, Titanus, Thunder Mega, Tor, Tiger, Ninja, Falcon and Shogun. The way these were divided is because they have enough info each to hold a page, unlike the aforementioned Power Lance. These zords, as divided above have each their own narratives and information. I would not however recommend, say, a Tyrranosaurus page and a Pterodactyl page standing alone. The way we had it then was *Season **Ranger Pages **Megazord Pages ***Individual Zord Pages **Other Megazord Forms **Ultrazord **Arsenal ***Morphers ***Weapon Combos ****Individual weapons ***Non-combo weapons Now we have it *Season **Ranger Pages **Arsenal (includes zords for sentai) **Zords (for Rangers) I suggest we have it *Season **Ranger Pages **Megazord Pages (no individual zords for core) **Other zord pages (include forms i.e Dragonzord include MegaDragonzord, and Ultrazord for Titanus) **Arsenal (list only) ***Weapon Combos (no individual weapons for core) ***Non-weapon combo pages (like cannons which have their own stories) ***Morphers Basically just to bundle them like the series would. Pulled back the index cuz the thread was getting too tight Dchallofjustice 17:54, December 20, 2011 (UTC) ::We actually had the zords bunched into the Arsenal pages originally, but they were split recently (that's why the Sentai ones haven't been done yet). What we should do maybe is split the zords pages further, maybe like Ranger Central, with each new Megazord also having the components listed underneath (like you stated above)? For example, Samurai Megazord consists of five zords. There's also another three that form the Samurai Battlewing, that would have a separate page, and also Gold Ranger's Octozord and Clawzord would share a page as they form another Megazord. The Bull Zord and Lantern Zord (names not confirmed, so they shouldn't have pages yet) from Super Samurai would each have their own pages as well, the Ultrazord sharing with Bull Zord since the Bull is the final piece needed to form it. On the same terms, MMPR season 1 would have three Zord pages - Megazord, Dragonzord and Titanus. Dragonzord Fighting Mode and MegaDragonzord would simply get a mention on the Dragonzord page, and Ultrazord (along with the Ninja and Shogun versions) on the Titanus page. As for the Arsenal pages, having separate articles but keeping the Arsenal pages as an index sounds good to me. Digifiend 17:15, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm cool with that. It's very middle-ground.Dchallofjustice 18:20, December 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::Just to clarify, this is with all megazords, right?Gaeaman788: admin on G-Wiki 03:48, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::Yep, Digi and I worked on the pages that fall under Zords (MMPR) article and managed to cut them down to a good size. Redirects are also in place.Dchallofjustice 05:06, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::::This problem could really apply just to the MMPR zords, since they use a bunch of different zords. I thnk this may confuse users into making new pages for all the zords, and alot of the megazord pages may eterally be stubs since there's not much information given on them. Gaeaman788: admin on G-Wiki 05:49, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::::I wouldn't say that. Each zord system has its own story after all. Just as much info as how much is in, say, the Thunder Megazord or Dragonzord pages. We'll see how it works out.Dchallofjustice 14:52, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah, and if measurements are given for a Sentai mecha, we can probably assume they also apply to the counterpart zord. Articles can also say how a zord was obtained, describe all the combinations it forms a part of, and mention the current status (and if destroyed, explain how this happened, linking to the episode in question). Digifiend 00:00, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Mighty Morphin Intro I thought it seemed a little undeeded. At the very least, perhaps it could be merged with another article. Have you already restored it, or do you need me to? I don't know if one admin can undo another's actions. Ozu Miyuki 22:26, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Okay. I've restored it, and deleted the other article. Ozu Miyuki 22:32, February 7, 2010 (UTC) THE FORCE FROM THE FUTURE reference Yeah, I noticed that you forgot to put the note that Sam references the first episode as his battle cry. No worries! I did that for you! So, Are you okay with that? I never have a problem with people adding information we missed. Thanks for the help! --Gear-Richie 02:45, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Interesting idea. Can you do a information on Super Sentai Warrior Skill Types from each ranger? Swordsmen: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PWd5UHIWPLA Battle Techniques: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YfAh-xSM6LA Strongest Warriors: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TbXqXsXmTLw Female Warriors: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ssf-yJcYIFg Thanks to Ponygon88 on Youtube for making these videos ::You'd be best off going to the other admin, Ozu Miyuki, with this information. He's the Sentai expert, I'm more of a Power Rangers expert. --Gear-Richie 02:45, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Power Weapons Considering there is a page for the power sword, should not there be articles for every ranger's power weapon? At least from the first three seasons because those have been recently remastered, and everyone had their own favorite ranger. What makes Jason special? Nothing special at all, actually. That page actually needs to be deleted. I haven't gotten to it yet. --Gear-Richie 02:44, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Cool, make sure to also delete the DinoZords articles, because theyre not very helpful either! I tried integrating them into the arsenal page but there's is virtually nothing to move. ty The Robert: Your Hero (talk • • ) 21:58, 2 November 2008 (UTC) 06:35, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Episode pages Notice there are seperate pages for close to every episode from MMPR to Turbo. But, most of these pages have zero info, except on the cast. Think we should add info on the episodes, or just delete them? Ozu Miyuki 19:09, March 30, 2010 (UTC) "Welcome" messages Since you figured out how to edit those messages, I thought I would let you know someone has edited it, saying there are no active admins here. I'd fix it, but haven't a clue as to how to do it. Also, do you have IM or email or anything? Ozu Miyuki 03:52, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Once a Ranger Transcript Can you do a transcript of Once a Ranger? I'd liek to see that on here. ::We'll do synopsises (Synopses? Synopsi?), but transcripts are too bulky, too long and difficult to do, and aren't in high enough demand to merit that.--Gear-Richie 18:25, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Well, Thanks though. I'd just thought I'd ask. Morphing description How would you describe Adam's New Morph? I'm trying describe for a friend of mine who didn't see Once a Ranger. ::Describing it would be a little tough. You could link them to YouTube or to the Adam Park page where there's an animated GIF of his Overdrive Morph.--Gear-Richie 15:47, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Well, could you describe the hand motions he does? i'm having a bit of a problem. I know how to do them, I just dunno know how to descrie 'em to her. ::You're asking the wrong guy. I'm not so great with description myself. He holds the morpher against his chest, pointing the coin to the sky, yells "It's Morphin' Time!", then proceeds to arc the morpher and his other hand over his head, then brings it forward upside down, and rotates it so it's right side up and his other hand is on top of the Morpher. That help? --Gear-Richie 19:11, April 24, 2010 (UTC) That does help a little. THanks. Main Page request Hi, I'm Sena, and I work with the Wikia Entertainment team to help wikis with their main pages (amongst other things). I noticed that you guys are really working away, and wanted to offer our help with making some tweaks to the main page in the hopes that it would bring more active helpers and community members. You can check out some of our other projects HERE. Sena 17:00, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Image Caption Text Any idea how to change the defualt color for the image caption text? Ozu Miyuki 22:07, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ::That's a tricky one, let me figure it out. --Gear-Richie 03:35, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Alpha 5 Can someone help me describe Alpha-5 for my fanfic. I'm stuck! ::Try the fanfiction.net forums. This isn't the place for that. --Gear-Richie 18:25, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Team articles I am thinking in writing to write articles about all the Ranger teams, but I may need help. So I was thinking if you could help me. User:Leader Vladimir ::What kind of articles do you intend to write, exactly? --Gear-Richie 18:25, May 27, 2010 (UTC) New admin So it appears this job was going to be harder than I thought. Frankly, we have a lot of vandals, and you seem to be quite busy. I need more help around here, so I wanted your thoughts on promoting User:Digi to admin. I've spoken to him a few times, and reviewed his work here. I think he would be good for the job. Ozu Miyuki 03:27, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, I apologize for my sparse existence, but I finally caught up on Real Life crap and should be here more often. As far as Digi goes, his work looks sound to me, and if you think he'd be good, I say fire up the promotion machine. --Gear-Richie 04:44, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Already did. Maybe I can leave this place for 5 seconds now lol. Ozu Miyuki 06:45, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Lost Galaxy vandalism Somebody (IP ) has vandalised most of the Lost Galaxy related articles, as well as my user page. I've managed to restore everything, please do something about this guy ASAP. Digifiend 23:39, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Hate to unload on you but i dont really know how to go about fixing that the easiest way is but since i have no life i figured id give you and Ozu who seems to be really active a list of vandalised sections all by the same IP im doing this so that hopefully you can teach me how to fix stuff like this in the future *14:27, July 9, 2010 (hist) (diff) Jungle Fury ‎ (→Characters) *14:24, July 9, 2010 (hist) (diff) Mystic Force ‎ (→Characters) *14:21, July 9, 2010 (hist) (diff) Space Patrol Delta ‎ (→Characters) (top) *14:19, July 9, 2010 (hist) (diff) Dino Thunder ‎ (→Characters) (top) *14:18, July 9, 2010 (hist) (diff) Ninja Storm ‎ (→Rangers) (top) *14:15, July 9, 2010 (hist) (diff) Wild Force ‎ (→Characters) (top) *14:13, July 9, 2010 (hist) (diff) Time Force ‎ (→Rangers) (top) *14:10, July 9, 2010 (hist) (diff) Lightspeed Rescue ‎ (→Rangers) *14:09, July 9, 2010 (hist) (diff) Lost Galaxy ‎ (→Characters) (top) *14:07, July 9, 2010 (hist) (diff) In Space ‎ (→Characters) *14:05, July 9, 2010 (hist) (diff) Turbo ‎ (→Characters) (top) *14:03, July 9, 2010 (hist) (diff) Zeo ‎ (→Rangers) (top) *14:02, July 9, 2010 (hist) (diff) Mighty Morphin 2 ‎ (→Characters) (top) *13:57, July 9, 2010 (hist) (diff) Mighty Morphin 1 ‎ (→Characters) (top) *13:53, July 9, 2010 (hist) (diff) Mighty Morphin 3 ‎ (→Characters) (top) *13:44, July 9, 2010 (hist) (diff) Tiger Jet ‎ (→Trivia) (top) *13:37, July 9, 2010 (hist) (diff) Falcon Zord ‎ (→Trivia) (top) *13:30, July 9, 2010 (hist) (diff) R.P.M. ‎ (→Characters) *13:26, July 9, 2010 (hist) (diff) R.P.M. ‎ (→Characters) *13:25, July 9, 2010 (hist) (diff) R.P.M. ‎ (→Zord Attack Vehicles and Megazords) *13:22, July 9, 2010 (hist) (diff) R.P.M. ‎ (→Characters) sorry again for not knowing how to fix it the IP number is 99.13.42.31 DeragonL 19:39, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Suggestions/Questions Hi, I'm coolbloo12, I've been on this site for 1 year now, but have only edited grammatical mistakes. So this I have a suggestions for the articles of the power rangers on this site. Firstly, i was wondering whether or not we could be able to use quotes. They are useful for a number of reasons, since I noticed the difference of length with certain articles about power rangers (ex: Andros, Shane etc.) and quotes can give a sense of what a character is like even though the information is not extensive. This is just a suggestion though. coolboo12 ::Assuming they were placed in appropriate locations, were quoted exactly, and didn't interfere with the flow of information on the page, I personally have no opposition to the idea. --Gear-Richie 23:22, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Quick Update Good to see ya back. A page for the new PR season has been made, and I changed the old PR 2011 rumor page into a Sentai 2011 page. I wanted to let you know we've had some site issues lately, including me somehow being banned across every wiki last night for a few hours. Otherwise, Digi and I are keeping the place up as best we can. Ozu Miyuki 16:27, October 4, 2010 (UTC) New skin makes character infoboxes unreadable Damn that new Wikia skin. The character infoboxes have become unreadable, the colours will need to be changed. Digifiend 20:30, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: New Skin Can't log in because of the new skin? I know it has problems in Internet Explorer 8 or below, so don't use IE. I'm using Chrome, works fine in that. I've already fixed some colour scheme problems (text colour clashes on a few templates), set the background colour to something similar to what was used on the old skin, and added a logo (which Wikia calls a wordmark) with the wiki's name on it. Digifiend 18:46, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I'm no longer super active here anymore. I'll pop in maybe once a week, that's about it. Digi is now a b'crat, and Digifiend is an admin. Ozu Miyuki Hi I'm kinda sorta new-ish here. I'd like to bring up a issue with the massive amounts of "wikia contributors" It seems as though just anyone can edit this wiki without making an account, and that really bugs me. Also Shaggy rogers just seems to really do as he wishes (though it is his right to do so) and doesn't really consult the rest of the community. I don't really feel as though he's a reliable editor, even though he is a consistent one. So I'm really just introducing myself,Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 16:54, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Do you have any specific reason as to why you feel that his edits are not helpful to the wiki? --Gear-Richie 17:00, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ::The Kevin's Dad/Father issue. I mean, he's asking to ban Aresolhero for making what I see as a very valid edit to a page. Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 17:05, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Also, to add to another problem of the wiki, there are tons of anonymous fans who randomly edit pages. Is there any way to fix that so that only registered users can edit the PR wiki? Sorry if this is getting annoyingGaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 20:16, April 7, 2011 (UTC) New theme I've updated the colour scheme, since you said it might be a good idea to have dark text on a light background. What do you think? If you don't like it, I can either roll it back or make further changes. Digifiend 13:22, April 8, 2011 (UTC) This is fine but I'd say its too plain. The background should really encompass Power Rangers and Super Sentai. Like a giant beam of light or something. Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 14:33, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Gear-Richie, I think you should move "Morphin Grid Projects" to a forum instead of its own page. That way people won't have to go into the discussion forum and can comment on it. Or do you feel that it's a big enough issue for its own page? These are some of my observations on the problems w/ PR wiki:The 6 or so points of PR Wiki 1. Another consistent problem, like you said, is excessive fandom. To be fair, that's not at all surprising, given that this site is a wiki for Power Rangers/Super Sentai, both shows which have awesome things, but there;s a lack of canon source material such as reports, magazines, information booklets, etc, that explain more about the Rangers/Sentai universe. So really the information we get and put on here is up to what is observed in the shows. Also, there's alot of bias in the trivia pages, ex: Sam from SPD where someone wrote "NO character development". I mean that's true, but its still bias. 2. Random wikia contributors are a serious problem here. Is there a way that the security level here could be stepped up so that only people with wikia network accounts can edit here? 3. Updates for Samurai episodes are greatly needed. They're of uneven quality, and There's nothing for "Unexpected Arrival". Like you said, the pages need details. 4. Yourself, Digi, and Digifiend are the only 3 active admins on here. The lack of active editors is a problem since no one or two people can both edit this and keep everything in order. 5. There are a good amount of pages on here I'm sure which are blatantly copy/pasted from other websites, like SamuraiCast, w/o any references. Any page that takes information from a site, even if its just a preview, should have a reference to the source, because that's plagiarism. 6. Excessive pages: Some things, like the individual Time Flyers, don't need pages, they can be linked back to the Arsenal pages. So there's my long rant. Respond if you wish toGaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 17:35, April 8, 2011 (UTC) So there's my super long rant :If you can make a PR related background image of a similar type to those on the Marvel and DC Wikias, I'll happily add it. Digifiend 17:36, April 12, 2011 (UTC) welcome back I hope I try my best to edit this wikia. but hey, I got my own y'know?, well let lord zedd watch over you. HA! --Eliskuya2 05:38, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Theories on Serpentera Hi there! I've seen this theory in a couple of sites but wanted to ask you guys about it since Morphing Grid is my go to page. The reason that Serpentera is a different color and size in Forever Red is because of the Zordon Wave. We know that some evil beings survived, and others were changed to the good side. But Serpentera was a zord of nigh unbeatable power and almost pure evil. The Wave wasn't able to destroy it, but was able to change it's structure and powers so that if it ever went into combat again, the rangers could take it out. Thoughts? 21:38, July 4, 2011 (UTC)Pwn Master Paladin ::It's speculation, and nothing more. We're pushing to remove any speculation from the site. We have no issue pointing out inconsistencies, but I'd like to see us refrain from creating our own hypotheses on the wiki. --Gear-Richie 05:25, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Editing First let me say I love this site. I am somewhat new to Power Rangers but am working my way through them thanks to Netflix. This site helps a lot with giving me background info on the episodes, characters, weapons, etc. I know that you want help editing the articles from the viewers but it seems to me that most of the sites are locked from editing, so it doesn't make sense to me. All I want to do for now is the minor things like spelling and grammar. Is there a way to do this? I am still really new to this so I would appreciate any help. Thank You Lovermusic86 20:52, August 16, 2011 (UTC) ::The articles should only be locked to people who do not have accounts. As long as you have an account, there shouldn't be a problem. Exceptions include the front page and any mediawiki pages, like the site notices. Are you trying to edit those? --Gear-Richie 02:15, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Trivia Can we please remove all of the "___ was the __th Black guy to be the ___ Ranger" bull crap? If the show doesn't care about race and is blind to it, why can't we? --Xepscern 13:07, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :: I agree, and it's a major point of contention on the site. I'm working on it, but feel free to toss them out any time you see them. --Gear-Richie 02:14, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Edit Pages het uh gear richie,the page i'm correcting says the page is in lockdown so that registered user can edit but when i'm correcting it's problem,i suddenly can edit it.why?Maybe it's because i used firefox.PnFforever 09:57, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :: The message appears whether you're logged in or not. As long as you're logged in, you can edit. --Gear-Richie 02:14, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Asking Is there fanonsite for this wiki?Vegito SS3 15:32, November 29, 2011 (UTC) There is the power rangers fanfiction wikiGaeaman 788 is an able administrator 15:55, November 29, 2011 (UTC) ::This wiki does not host fanfiction; we focus solely on the official Power Rangers information. Any fanon site about Power Rangers is not associated with The Morphin' Grid. --Gear-Richie 05:17, November 30, 2011 (UTC) ::so will you make fanonsite for this wiki?Vegito SS3 12:04, November 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::No, there will not be a fanon site of any kind associated with The Morphin Grid in the forseeable future. There are other sites dedicated to this content. --Gear-Richie 16:57, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Test Box I am currently working on some technical aspects of the wiki. Do not worry about anything in this section of my talk page. I'm simply testing the effects of the code I'm experimenting with. --Gear-Richie 17:15, December 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Test response. --Gear-Richie 17:19, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Another test response. --[[User_talk:Gear-Richie|'Gear-Richie', Morphin' Grid Admin]] 18:18, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Homepage weirdness Gear-Richie, I think you've noticed tihs yourself, but some of the text on the homepage overlaps some of the sections. The factions section overlaps the links for each of the series. Is there any way to fix that, or to make the section go horizontally?Gaeaman 788 is an able administrator 20:18, December 1, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm not sure what's going on with the homepage. It started doing that with no edits made to the page preceeding the event, and sometimes will state that there is no content at all. I'm assuming this is just a random glitchquake. I'll check back later, and if it isn't fixed, I'll try to figure out just what's wrong. --[[User_talk:Gear-Richie|'Gear-Richie']], Admin 21:09, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :::The no content issue should be fixed. The homepage had been changed from The Morphing Grid to The Morphin Grid, but the content hadn't moved, so I've done that. I'm not seeing the overlap problem... did you already fix it, Gear-Richie? Digifiend 21:35, December 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::No, I didn't. Like I said, it's been swapping back and forth between normal, overlapping content, and no content for a few hours now. I think it's finally fixed itself, but I've made no changes. And I apologize about the Morphin thing, it kept showing up differently on multiple pages, so I figured we'd stick with the format that matched the logo. --'Gear image:ltest.png Richie', Admin (Talk) 22:03, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Teal Allozord and IP Ban Its fixed. Also requesting a delete for the "Teal Allozord" page. As well as a block on IP address 70.22.206.129 ? Gaeaman 788 is an able administrator 22:20, December 1, 2011 (UTC) ::I deleted the page, but I can not find any contributions or information on a contributor from 70.22.206.129. Who are they, and what did they edit? --'Gear image:ltest.png Richie', Admin (Talk) 22:23, December 1, 2011 (UTC) ::The user hasn't edited any articles, just created the Teal Allozord page. The user created one before that but either Digi or DigiFiend deleted it. I think that's why no contributions are showing up for the user, since what they did no longer exists, they didn't make any contributions.Gaeaman 788 is an able administrator 22:31, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Sadly, I deleted the page before I got your request to do so (it appeared on the right side of the screen with other articles recently edited), so I didn't get a chance to look into the IP address in question. I will keep watch, however, for anything (s)he does in the future. If they should perform further violations, notify me and I will look into it. --'Gear image:ltest.png Richie', Admin (Talk) 22:33, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Conversation Sorry, no idea. So I posted the question on Community Central. (And that's my third attempt posting this, just got Edit conflict warnings twice) Digifiend 22:45, December 1, 2011 (UTC) : Based on the first response, I'm guessing probably not. And sharing e-mail addresses on here is tantamount to endless spam, so that isn't going to work. --'Gear image:ltest.png Richie', Admin (Talk) 22:50, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:A bit of gratitude Thank you. --MrThermomanPreacher 16:51, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Homepage admins Just a quick thing, since Ozu's not active anymore, and Dchall is back, I think you shoud replace the name on the homepage for contacting admins. Also, I think the Sentai mainpage needs some reworking similar to the Power Rangers homepage.Gaeaman788: admin on G-Wiki 01:43, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :Added Dchallofjustice to admins list on homepage. Digifiend 02:17, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :Huh. I didn't even know he came back. I'll take a look at the Sentai/Power Rangers pages to see what can be done tomorrow sometime. --'Gear image:ltest.png Richie', Admin (Talk) 23:29, December 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Gaeaman, I'm not sure what it is you're asking. Outside of both pages being complete disasters, I'm not sure what you see on the Power Rangers page that you want to see on the Super Sentai one. --'Gear image:ltest.png Richie', Admin (Talk) 04:16, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :::I mean that the current homepage only featurs links to Power Rangers. This is a wiki for both Sentai and Power Rangers and other adaptations after all. So this might sound crazy but if its possible, maybe we could have one general homepage, that's like welcome to the Morphin Grid, a collection of information on the tokusatsu Super Sentai series, it's American adaptaion known as Power Rangers, as well as other spinoffs.Probably listing a chosen article of the day or a favorite quote chosen by users. Then maybe somewhere in the middle of the page you could have like one column that will take users to a sentai homepage and another that goes to the power rangers homepage. Then maybe we could somehow modify the suggested Sentai homepage into something that looks like the current Morphin Grid homepage.Something like that if that's ever possible Gaeaman788: admin on G-Wiki 05:55, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::Where would you put a sentai homepage though? I mean the umbrella page is already the Home Page. Wouldn't you rather just perhaps include a smaller sentai section? Unless you guys think that'll be even more of a clutter.Dchallofjustice 14:55, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::Okay ignore everything I just said. I get it now. I think Gaeaman just means to make the Sentai page look like the PR Homepage. Should be easy enough. I think we can also have a toggle up top to bring people to either the sentai page (from home page), or to home page (from PR page).Dchallofjustice 15:07, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::Done with the sentai page. You can now toggle between the main page and the sentai page. This let's the visitors know we put as much attention on Sentai as we do PR. Hope you guys don't mind but I changed the PR logo to the generic one with the background panels, so it'd look fuller in the thumbnail toggle.Dchallofjustice 18:10, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::::That logo is outdated. The one with no background is the current one as used on powerrangers.com, so that's the one we should be using. Also, I've managed to port over Wikipedia's Citation needed template, which should come in handy for the ongoing shows (i.e. Gokaiger, Go-Busters and Samurai), trivia sections, and cast member articles. It would make us look more professional if material was properly cited, which at present rarely happens. Digifiend 21:42, December 25, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Agreed and cosigned. I did keep the older one as a thumbnail though, on the sentai page, so the red breaks up all the grey. Ciations=great idea.DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 08:16, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Reception Quick question-what should be done about the sections on the PR pages that have "Reception" only a few actually have them I think, so far I checked Turbo, In Space, and Lost Galaxy as the only ones. Are they important enough to stay on the page, or could they be too fan-biased enough for deletion is my questionGaeaman788: admin on G-Wiki 07:51, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :You're right in that they can be too biased. I think it may be better if citations are given such as for ratings or reviews. If not, I think you can knock reception off. What do you guys think?DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 08:12, December 27, 2011 (UTC) ::If we can source them, then I agree, we should probably keep them. I think info on how Turbo and In Space affected the franchise (nearly canceling and saving, respectively) is important to the series' history, but we will need to back up that information. --'Gear image:ltest.png Richie', Admin (Talk) 21:17, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Live Chat Hey, many wikia's are now implementing live chats and as the admin of this wikia I thought maybe you would like to add one? They are great for contributors to discuss edits, whats best for the wikia and makes for a better editing comminity. Link here to learn more. - http://desperatehousewives.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiFeatures Villain fan 23:30, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :Hi. Gear hasn't been on in a while, but we'll put up your suggestion on our Admin Noticeboard. Thanks. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 00:30, April 13, 2012 (UTC)'' :Thanks a lot :) Villain fan 10:19, April 13, 2012 (UTC)